The miniaturization and ready-availability of electronic devices has resulted in a abundance of small, light-weight, often expensive devices (equipment, appliances) operating off "household" (residential) power (e.g., at 120 VAC). These devices include television sets, stereo equipment, personal computers, and the like. The portability and desirability of such devices make these devices an easy target for theft. The present invention is generally directed to avoiding such theft of such devices. As will be evident, various systems have been implemented which detect movement of a device, and disable the device in one manner or another. Evidently, if the user has an "authorized" (legitimate) purpose for moving (relocating) the device, such systems would be self-defeating.